Family Feud/Sets
Welcome to the Family Feud Sets page. These are the pictures & artworks of the many sets of Family Feud over the years. Dawson Era (1976-1985) Family Feud Pilot Set 1.jpg|1975 Pilot era. familyfeud.jpg|1976 series era. set_of___family_feud___by_gsreviewer-d5di2ye.jpg|A 3D rendering of the 1976 Dawson era. 4911725480_2ac6958721_o.jpg family-feud-3.jpg|Video game remodel of the 1976 Dawson era. Family Feud Set 1976-1985.jpg|recreation of the 1976 Dawson era. Richard_and_the_Set.jpg vlcsnap-00576.png 3.jpg|1976-85 Dawson era Survey Board. 93744130.jpg 93744534.jpg 93417482.jpg 93744308.jpg 165886_408502669187288_230976930_n.jpg familyfeud_toplogo.gif GSN.jpg Combs era (1988-1994) 1988familyfeudset.jpg 1988 Family Feud set.png|recreation of the 1988 Combs era. CombsSurveyBoard.jpg|1988-94 Combs Era Survey Board. Ray_Combs.jpg|1988 Combs era set. Family-Feud.gif 4911126219_f23702ee27_o.gif 7127094749 c41edbfa8f.jpg family-feud-5 (1).jpg|Video game remodel of the 1992 Combs Bullseye era. familyfeud1992set.jpg|1992 Combs "Bullseye" era set. FFBullseye.jpg Family-Feud-TV-1988-movie-props.jpg FF - Back of Card.jpg Opryland05.jpg|On the road in Opryland in 1993. The shape of things to come for Dawson's return in 1994. oprylandboard.jpg bullseye.jpg Opryland13.jpg Opryland_02.jpg PhpThumb_generated_thumbnailjpg.jpg|This set used for the Family Feud Live shows is a duplicate of the set used on Game Show Marathon, except it resembles the Combs set. set1.jpg set2.jpg set3.jpg set4.jpg set5.jpg set6.jpg 2006pics029.jpg 2006pics028.jpg flive27-2.jpg Family_Feud_Live!_Set_2.jpg Family_Feud_Live!_Set.jpg Poster_Ad.gif Dawson (2.0) Era (1994-1995) 185px-Dawson's_Return_Set_2.jpg Feud1994.jpg dawson_94_set.jpg dawson94set.jpg 1994familyfeudblueset.png 1994familyfeudredset.png|The set turns red when Fast Money is in session. 4911726356_fecc9cef82_o.gif 4911123957_4990d269ec_o.gif 3D remodel of the 1994 Dawson set..png|3D remodel of the 1994 Dawson (2.0) era. primetimeff-e1373003466373.jpg Dawson94BoardLogo.jpg|1994-95 Dawson (2.0) era Survey Board. FF94 Face-off.jpg deleonfeudset.jpg 13_feud94_setshot.jpg|This is what studio audience members saw; home audience members saw computerized graphics. 18041994.jpg Anderson Era (1999-2002) feud_penningtonfrench.jpg|1999 Anderson era set. Louie_Face-Off.jpg 4911726722_1b7322bee3_o.gif 4911726920_b8c0835f83_o.gif family-feud-4.jpg|Video game remodel of the 2001 Anderson era. 2112314483_75b6880312_z.jpg|A side shot of the set. Notice this is from a Muppets episode, so there are extenders on the faceoff podium. Karn era (2002-2006) Richard_s_Set.jpg|Karn's 1st set (2002-2005). 2002feud001.jpg 2002feud002.jpg 2002feud003.jpg 2002feud004.jpg 2002feud008.jpg|Here's what the board looks like. Can you guess the question that fits these answers? 2002feud009.jpg 2002feud007.jpg Family Feud 2002 set.png|3D remodel of the 2002 Karn era. g1-q1-g.gif g1-q5-c.gif g1-fm1-j.gif ebay_family_feud.jpg|Karn's short-lived 2nd set (2005-2006). 2005 Family Feud set.jpg|Video game rendering of a game in progress. Foto Family Feud.jpg|video game rendered shot from Karn's 2005 era. 4911726946_33df982444_o.jpg O'Hurley & Roker eras (2006-2010/2008) i_about_setphotos.jpg feud O'Hurley.jpg|2006 O'Hurley era. (NOTE: Not only is the studio audience in the front, but it’s in the back as well.) 225957172 3df6382675 o.jpg 225957175 abf0951cb2 o.jpg 225957180 19f91cb508 o.jpg 2084976555 84af741a49 b.jpg 2085764566 978942654b b.jpg 5527277109 b06292f007 b.jpg famfued_92-kardash-blog.jpg famfued_95-mamohn-blog.jpg MV5BMTY4MDQyNTA0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTMzNzY3MQ@@._V1_SX214_.jpg Roker_Fast_Money.png familyfeud-574x459-custom1.jpg|2008 Roker/O'Hurley era. 08-11.jpg|Modern day classic Face-off podium (resembling the Dawson/Combs era) 3430511086 683ba110e0.jpg 3429698345 20c2e21871.jpg 3430511058 beaa3a62dc.jpg 2008 set.png|Video game remodel of the 2008 Roker/O'Hurley era (NOTE: the actual show also had studio audiences in the front and back.) Family Feud Set 2006-2010 John O'Hurley Era.jpg|Another look at the 2006-2010 Recreation Set from up high. Harvey era (2010-present) 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4d2e9cc970b-800wi.jpg|2010-2011 Harvey Era. The audience behind the game board has again been removed. 6a00e54ee7b6428833013487f2c436970c-800wi.jpg|Another photo take of the 2010-2011 Set 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4d2f2e1970b-800wi.jpg|Here's a photo shot of the audience. IMG_0019.JPG ff2.jpg ff1.jpg ff3.jpg IMG_0020.JPG Harvey set.jpg ff5.jpg 308654.jpg|Another shot of the Harvey era survey board, face-off & family podiums. 525.jpg|Survey Board & Face-Off podium from the Harvey Era. 2010 original.png|2011-2012 Harvey era. The-Feud_0154.jpg The-Feud_0062.jpg upside down set.jpg Kell_FamilyFeud.jpg 2012 updated.png|2012 HD Harvey era. feud.jpg Ut_HKthATH4eww8X4xMDoxOjBrO-I4W8 (1).jpg|Note that the families' names again appear in capitals. 1_4_Danielle1.jpg 12_31_FamFeud2.jpg 543627_10150892833633966_917327726_n.jpg 1048698_493798974032411_1565468688_o.jpg 1039801_493799004032408_1397348768_o.jpg 1044127_493799154032393_2047862088_n.jpg 1016057_531392370229662_1785161679_n (1).jpg 1003420_493799040699071_1848966905_n.jpg 8438_494307263981582_260509212_n.jpg 1011371_494307353981573_147237177_n.jpg Family_Feud.jpg 10559_531390810229818_1274971936_n (1).jpg 771356194.jpg|2013 Harvey era. The current logo can be seen on the floor, which carries the past traditions of the Combs, Anderson and Karn eras featuring their show's logos on the floor. 1013919_531392916896274_1613003810_n.jpg 190034_531393046896261_560399800_n.jpg 771360837.jpg (Gameshow Marathon) Lake era 2006 gameshow-marathon2.jpg Najimy_&_Roderick_Face-Off.jpg game-1.jpg 2006gsmpics040.jpg 2006gsmpics036.jpg|Too bad that survey board & the rest of the set as well as the other sets(minus Match Game)were destroyed sevral months later. Classic Fast Money Setups (1976-1995) Dawson_Fast_Money.jpg 185px-Ray_Combs_Fast_Money.jpg familyfeudfastmoney.jpg Opryland11.jpg familyfeudfastmoney.png Current Fast Money Setups (1999-present) Fast Money Setup from 1999-2002.png|Used in the Anderson Era from 1999-2002. Fast Money Setup from 2002-2003.png|This was probably used in the Karn era from 2002-2003. Fast Money Setup from 2003-2004.png|Same setup except it has orange around the fast money setup. Used from 2003-2005. Fast Money Setup from 2005.png|This setup was used from 2005. Reverted back to blue. Notice the color of board is gold which is a preview of what's to come in the next set. Fast Money Setup from 2005-2006.png|Here the fast money setup gets a brown background to replace the blue background. Used from 2005-2006. Fast Money Setup from 2006.png|Used in the O'Hurley era. The fast money setup is blue. Fast Money Setup from 2006-2007.png|Here is an updated fast money setup used from 2006-2007. Fast Money Setup from 2007-2008.png|This was the fast money setup used from the 2007-2008 season. Fast Money Setup from 2008-2010.png|The show's logo gets removed when this fast money setup was introduced from 2008-2010. Fast Money Setup from 2010-2011.png|The show's logo returns and the font style changes too. This fast money setup was used from 2010-2012. Fast Money Setup from 2012-2013.png|The show's logo disappears again when this fast money setup was introduced since 2012. Fast Money Winning Graphics 1990-1991 Winning Graphic-1.png|The winning graphic used in the daytime Family Feud. The colors of red, orange and yellow sweep through rapidly. 1990-1991 Winning Graphic-2.png|Same winning graphic animation but this was used on the night time Family Feud. 1991-1992 Winning Graphic-2.png|The winning graphic seen here stays in place while sparks of light sweep through. Used from 1991-1992. 1992-1993 Winning Graphic-2.png|From the 1992-1993 season, same animating sequence. 1993-1994 Winning Graphic-2.png|Same animating sequence but this was when Price is Right donated $7,000 for their charity. richardwins.jpg|A Winning Graphic from Dawson's return from 1994. 1999-2001 Winning Graphic.png|Price is Right had their winning graphics blink from 2000-2007. Family Feud used this winning graphic from 1999-2001. 2001-2002 Winning Graphic.png|Same blinking animation but for $20,000 used from the Anderson era from 2001-2002. 2002-2003 Winning Graphic.png|Before the animating effect, the winning graphic spins. Used from 2002-2003. 2003-2005 Winning Graphic.png|This winning graphic was used from 2003-2005. This one is in yellow and there was also one in blue from the Stars on Ice Special from the 2004-2005 season. 2005-2009 Winning Graphic.png|The winning graphic used on Karn's last year hosting and for the 1st 3 years John O' Hurley hosted the show. 2009-2010 Winning Graphic.png|A sample winning graphic used from O'Hurley's last year of hosting. The winning graphic has a stretched oval and the amount blinks. This was also used during the Bullseye rounds. 2010-2012 Winning Graphic.png|The $20,000 winning graphic returns when Steve Harvey started hosting the show. The winning graphic animated the same way from 2005-2009 but the color and font style changed a little. 2012-2013 Winning Graphic.png|This winning graphic was introduced in the 2012-2013 season. Category:Family Feud Category:Images